Together Forever
by Ivin Artemis Draconis
Summary: SLASH JPSS. R to be safe. Very very sad. i suck at summaries... James and Sev are in love, but can't be together alive- one shot


**disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potterâ€HP is owned by the one and only JKR, who was bloody brilliant to create something as wonderful as HP.

Warning: **slash slash slash slash slash!!!** this fic has male/male relationships, so if you are a bloody homophobic, then don't read cause I am warning you now that this fic contains slash. Don't flame me about it, cause im warning you!

a/n: this is a one shot thing – I'm not taking a break from writing 'From Green to Black' (my current fiction) but I had a few smaller ideas, so I quickly made them into stories, so enjoy!

This fic is quite angsty at points and kinda sad, just so you know

****

**Together Forever**

I watched him daily. Watched him play with that blasted snitch. Watched him mess up his already messy hair.

I watched him laugh with his friends. My heart split every time he made fun of me with his friends.

I watched him with Evans.

On the outside, he seemed to love her. But I noticed sadness in his deep brown eyes.

I knew he and Evans had an arranged marriage. I knew that he pretended to love her for the sake of his family's name.

And it was only I who saw how he did not love her.

That blasted girl though wouldn't notice. No, she was just so happy that she was arranged to marry the hottest guy in Hogwarts as soon as she graduated. She was blinded by his wealth. No, she didn't love him for who he was; she loved his looks, reputation, and money.

-----------

Two weeks.

Two weeks till graduation. I, being the insomniac that I was, was wondering the castle's corridors.

The night always made me feel more alive. I felt free enveloped in darkness.

Suddenly, I heard quiet sobs. Turning, I headed to the source. Despite popular belief, I _do_ have a heart.

I stopped outside the Astronomy Tower's door. Yep, the sobs were definitely coming from in there. Opening it silently, I gasped at the site before me.

Him.

_Him_.

Bleeding. A knife lying next to him.

He didn't even notice I entered.

I knelt next to him. Finally he looked up, eyes red and puffy. "S-Snape" he said weakly and softly.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked soothingly, my voice giving away the emotion I was feeling. He looked at his wrist, at the blood, then at the knife slowly. His gaze drifted back to me, his brown eyes meeting my black ones.

"I can't take it," he said, still looking into my eyes, "Father expects me to love Lily, and marry her happily. Butâ€butâ€I can't. I don't and never will be able to. I can't love herâ€Iâ€I love someone else"he spoke sadly, finally adverting his gaze to the floor. I reached over, and enveloped him into a gentle hug. Grabbing my wand, I quickly muttered some healing spells at his wrist. Immediately, the bleeding stopped.

He pulled slightly back from the embrace, just enough so he could look at me. Softly, he muttered a 'thank you.' My heart skipped as he smiled.

A weak, sad smile.

But none the less, _he_ smiled at _me._

I smiled back. What else could I do. I knew I had feelings for him. Why else would I obsess about him all the time?

I realized we were still touching.

I felt a tingle go up and down my spine. We kissed.

Slowly, hesitantly. But none the less, a kiss.

A kiss filled with emotion.

A kiss filled with love.

We spent the rest of the night, lying in each other's arms.

----------

I blinked back tears. He blinked back tears.

It was that day. His wedding.

He had cried the night before in my arms.

I had sobbed with him. I felt hatred burn for Lily Evans and his father.

No one should force someone to go through with something like this unwillingly.

Nevertheless, I attended the wedding. I hadn't wanted to. It would've been to hard.

Hell, _he _didn't want to attend it. What a cheerful groom.

No one understood why I was there. Sure, they had noticed we had become sort of friends (they didn't know we were more than friends) within the last two weeks at Hogwarts, but they couldn't understand why I would attend the wedding.

I didn't care. I had to attend for him. He would die without me there. He and I both knew that. So I was there, receiving angry glares from his friends.

Hell, I even attended the reception. Everyone was surprised when I sat next to him. Evans was upset that he talked more to me than her.

Dumbledore pulled me aside later to talk about Voldemort. What a happy Headmaster. During a wedding, the only thing on his mind was the Dark Lord.

I told him Order members were in danger. I had become a spy the year before.

Dumbledore just nodded, obviously devising a plan.

------------

It was three years.

Three years after the wedding.

I stretched in my bed, smiling at the raven haired man next to me, sleeping.

I stared at his beautiful figure, particularly his face – such an angelic face.

Slowly his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me, leaning up to kiss me. This chaste kiss quickly turned passionate, and I was soon on top of him. Oh fuck, this felt so perfect.

Yes, he was on one of his 'business trips' away from Evans.

One of his _many_ trips.

Yet something was bothering him. I could always tell.

"What's wrong?" I spoke softly, cupping his face with my hands. He smiled sadly, and we both sat up.

"She's pregnant," he said, tears forming in his eyes. I stared, shocked.

"You-You slept with her?" I asked. I knew he would have to sometime, but I still was a little hurt.

The tears spilled from his eyes, silence ensued.

My shock turned to anger. "Did she rape you?!" I asked angrily. He just stayed silent, refusing to look at me.

I grabbed him into a tight hug. The world wasn't fair – first, he was forced to marry a woman he didn't love, now he had been forced to make lover with her to bear a child.

"You can tell me everything," I said softly. Finally, he looked at me, and nodded.

"Lily's been trying to sleep with me since our marriage, but I kept making excuses. I came home two months ago. Lily was in the living room, along with my father. Father didn't look too happy. He told me I had to produce and heir, otherwise the Gryffindor bloodline would die out. Before I could say anything, he left, and Lily stood up, angry. She told me that she loved me, and that I would sleep with her _now_, so she could get pregnant. I refused, and I turned to leave, when she cast the body binding curse on me. She then floated me to our room, and cast Imperio" I watched as he trailed off here, sobbing softly. I figured out the rest.

I just grasped him tighter, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. I cursed Evans and his father. How could they put _him_ through this?

-------

The son was born. I was there by request of him.

The babe was shown to me. He looked like his father, except for those blasted eyes.

Her eyes.

Later that night, he came over to my apartment, sadness filling the air around him.

He had to go into hiding, he explained. Voldemort was after them.

To be more specific, he told me there was a prophecy made about the child Harry, and Voldemort was after the child. I mentally cursed it.

He spoke sadly. He told me during the hiding, we wouldn't be able to see each other. He also told me Black would be the secret keeper.

Why he would trust the mutt is beyond me. In fact, I always thought Black betrayed them, which is why my hatred toward the mutt grew even more.

Anyway, he looked up at me softly. I kissed him, and he kissed back.

We just made it to the bed.

After our love-making, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sevvy," he said, his brown orbs burning with passion.

"Not as much as I love you," I replied, stroking his face.

-----------

I hadn't seen him for a long time. I lost count of the days.

All I knew was that I missed him terribly.

Then I heard the news.

He and Evans were dead. Harry lived. Black had betrayed them.

I was stunned.

_No no no no no no!_ I kept thinking.

I wouldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead.

I went to his house. Well, what was left of it.

Lying on the ground was his body.

Tears traveled down my face. His face looked pained.

I knelt beside him. Memories came flooding back to me

_ Me kneeling in front of him in the Astronomy Tower._

_  
Our first kiss, the electric tingle that followed._

_ We were in my bed, holding each other, lost in thoughts of one another._

_ He told me he had been raped._

_ He sobbed, telling me how unhappy he was; how he wished he could be with me forever instead of being trapped with Evans._

_ He smiled at me._

_ He was taunting me, calling me 'Snivellus', emotion filling his eyes– one I hadn't recognized back thenâ€love._

_ We were moaning, savoring each other before he would have to go into hiding._

_ He was crying into my shoulder._

_ He said those words. "I love you."_

I didn't even notice my surroundings now, not seeing the people watching me – tears were freely streaming down my face. Slowly, I sifted out of consciousness as Dumbledore pressed a portkey into my hand.

I awoke in my bed. At first I didn't remember anything, but the memories flooded back, causing new tears to drown me.

------------

I visited his grave every month.

Each month I would leave a bundle of cherry and peach blossoms- they were his favorite flowers.

Every time I saw the tombstone, I remembered him and what we had.

It was more than just love.

It had to be.

I made a vow.

I will kill you, Sirius Black. I will watch you die.

-------------

I'm sitting in the great hall. My reputation in the school is that I am a cold, unfair bastard. I don't care what people think of me.

My ears perk up when I hear a familiar name.

"Potter, Harry."

I watch the small scrawny boy make his way nervously to the stool.

He looks so much like _him_. But he had that mudblood's eyes.

The boy was the product of a rape. The boy was the reason my love died.

I feel the wound in my heart re-open.

I hated the boy. He made me remember.

-----------

Harry is in my office.

I am supposed to teach him Occlumency.

How can I?

What if he sees-

No. I won't let Harry see those memories. They are mine, no one else's.

I put them in a pensive, a separate one. This pensive I hide, while I keep the other one on the desk.

I know I am cruel to the boy.

But I can't help it.

He reminds me of my love, and that filthy mudblood that took my love away from me.

He lived, while my love died.

How could I not dislike the boy?

----------

Ten years.

Ten years since Voldemort's defeat.

I am getting older. I feel weak.

I keep slipping out of consciousness, to wake up hours later.

Minerva is getting slightly worried.

Harry, the new Headmaster, is too.

It hurts me to see the boy everyday.

It's killing me.

I walk to my apartment. It's the first day of the summer holidays.

I feel so drowsy, so tired.

I make it to my bed. I am flooded by memories.

I lie down. Pomfrey warned me not to sleep for a few hours after taking a potion.

But I'm so tiredâ€maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute-

And suddenly, I feel warm. I look around. I seem to be in an outside area, a place that looks similar to Hogwart's grounds.

I look at my self. I am no longer an older man, but a seventeen year old.

I squint in the blinding sunlight. I see a lone figure standing by a lake.

He has unruly black hair.

He turns slowly, smiling at me. "I've been waiting, Sev, I've been waiting for you," the young man calls softly.

Him.

I smile. Tears stream down my face, tears of happiness. I run toward him.

I am coming, James Potter, I am coming.

We will be together at last.

Forever.

**The End**

Okay, I know that was odd, but I just had the idea and felt the need to write it down.

It's a one shot thing, so hopefully it was good.

I actually made it sadder than I originally intended to

Please review, even though it's complete! I love hearing feedback


End file.
